The Faithful Companion
by Allie Chick
Summary: Sherlock/Portal merge. "This weighted companion John will accomopany you through the test chamber. Please take care of it."
1. Chapter 1

The Faithful Companion

There is a man sitting in front of him.

"This weighted companion John will accompany you through the test chamber. Please take care of it," the cool mechanical voice of MORiARTY states.

Sherlock stares in disbelief. He has not seen another human being in all his time at the test center. He watches him carefully, unsure of what to do.

_Another test. Another puzzle for me to solve in this blasted place, _he thinks to himself.

Sherlock does not how he came to be at the testing center or his life before he woke in the preparation room. What little he knows, he knows from MORiARTY, who he does not trust.

The man has well kept short blonde hair. He sits with a straight back and neutral expression. _Military, _Sherlock thinks. He begins to wonder who the man is, and how he came here.

This John wears a grey sweater with designs similar to the cubes Sherlock saw previously, except this man has a pink heart in the circle on his chest, rather than the usual Aperture symbol.

_What is his purpose? Why an actual human being? _He wonders.

After a moment of staring, the man gives him a tentative, pleading smile, as if to reassure Sherlock, but does not speak or move from his position.

_Is not mobile, _Sherlock inducts. Therefore, he needs to carry the weighted companion, if he is to take it with him.

Sherlock points the portal gun at John, "I'm going to lift you," he states. John nods in understanding and gives him a grateful look.

A surprised expression flashes across the weighted companion's face as his body leaves the ground and floats in the empty air. The sensation is new to him.

"The symptoms most commonly produced by Enrichment Center testing are superstition and hallucinations. The Enrichment Center reminds you that the weighted companion John will never threaten to stab you and, in fact, cannot speak," MORiARTY announces in the same deadpan voice.

Sherlock raises an eyebrow. _Hallucinate? _He disregards the first part of the message. He will not hallucinate. It's the part about speaking that bothers him. _Surely this John is capable of that. They can't have..._

Sherlock decides to ask him. "Can you speak?"

His mouth opens and moves, but no sound comes out. He looks surprised and tries again.

Nothing. He continues to struggle, his had goes to his throat. Nothing.

His brows are screwed together in frustration and his face is turning red. He gives up and shakes his head.

_Once able to talk, but no longer can. What has happened to him? _Sherlock wonders.

He turns to the entrance of the next room, with John floating in front of him, still unsure of what to do.

"Am I just supposed to carry you through the test?" He asks.

John shrugs.

"Do I need you?"

Another shrug.

_How helpful, _he thinks sarcastically. _Unaware of his own purpose. _

The weighted companion is just as clueless as Sherlock.

Sherlock turns his attention to the test room before him. He climbs the steps to a narrow corridor. He continues through it, his view obstructed by John.

John glances around, a look of wonder on his face.

Suddenly, Sherlock hears a high buzzing noise approaching. _Proton energy._ He panics momentarily before he feels a jolt of impact. John cringes and reaches for his shoulder as he is struck.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asks quickly.

John nods and waves his hand as if to say "I'm fine".

_Is not seriously harmed by proton energy. _

Maybe this companion John is useful.

"Good," he says out loud.

And so begins the companionship of Sherlock and the weighted companion John.

* * *

><p>At first John is merely a necessary thing he must carry around. There to slow him down. The companion John does very little. He can sit on buttons, deflect proton energy, things any cube can do.<p>

_But why? Why do this? Why is he here? _The question nags in the back of his brain. The answer could be the key to what's going on.

It is MORiARTY. He's doing this for a reason; trying to manipulate Sherlock somehow.

Sherlock continues through the maze of a test room, observing everything in moments. The puzzles are child's play. He can see the solutions in his head within seconds.

He carries the companion John with him. The situation feels awkward at first, though he would never admit it, so Sherlock tries to ignore him. But John keeps looking at him. He watches Sherlock's every action with curiosity and even admiration. His smiles are encouraging and friendly.

Sherlock does not understand why he does this, but it's distracting. And it bothers him for some reason. He's not used to being with someone at all times. He not used to being watched. He's not sure if he likes having John with him.

"Don't look at me like that," he snaps.

He regrets it as soon as he sees the hurt expression on John's face. John's smile instantly disappears and he mouths "Sorry."

_I've hurt his feelings, _he realizes, _He likes me. _The thought surprises him.

Sherlock does not think he's very likeable. He did not think anyone could cultivate positive feelings towards him.

"Sorry," he apologizes, "I've never been in a situation like this before."

John nods in agreement. He points to himself as if to say "Me too."

Sherlock finds himself sharing his frustration to his mute audience. He shares his experiences since waking in the test center. He explains his frustrations, suspicions. John listens carefully (though he doesn't have much of a choice) and nods sympathetically. They're in the same situation. Unknowing, unaware, unsure.

Sherlock realizes what he's doing and stops speaking midsentence.

He clears his throat.

"We better get a move on."

* * *

><p>John does not know what has happened to him, or where he is, or what's going to happen. But he is grateful he has Sherlock. Or rather, Sherlock has him. If he had been left, under the dispenser, alone and helpless...<p>

For some reason, he trusts Sherlock. He has no reason to, but he does. Sherlock makes him feel safe.

John does not like depending on someone else. But, he supposes that Sherlock depends on him too. They've both been thrown into this mess of unknown and both need each other to get out.

He suspects Sherlock has been in the testing center a long while. He is very closed and suspicious and slow to open up.

John worries. Will that happen to him?

* * *

><p>Throughout the testing he finds himself glad he has John with him. He does very little, besides sitting on buttons and deflecting proton energy. But his presence is oddly... pleasant. Sherlock had not realized how lonely he is in the testing center. Even the presence of this silent companion is comforting.<p>

At first he wonders if he is malfunctioning. More of his thoughts are focused on John and less on the puzzles before him. He realizes John is hindering him. But, he then realizes he does not care.

He did not think he would ever crave someone's company. He did not think he could become attached to anyone in such a short time. Let alone someone who had never spoken to him.

He finds himself thinking out loud. He does not know why. Maybe he does it for John's sake. He knows he cannot carry out a conversation, since he cannot speak, but he likes to think he is. It makes him feel like... he has a friend.

_Is John my friend? _he wonders, _Is this what it's like to have a friend?_

He decides that this must be what friendship is like, because he's never felt anything like it.

Sherlock quickly learns how to interpret John's expressions. It gets to a point where John may as well be able talk. Sherlock can almost hear what he would say.

Halfway through the room, MORiARTY makes an announcement, "The Enrichment Center reminds you that the Weighted Companion John cannot speak. In the event that the Weighted Companion John does speak, the Enrichment Center urges you to disregard its advice."

Sherlock cannot help but laugh. He glances at John and sees that he is grinning broadly.

"If you ever speak, then I'll know I've gone insane," Sherlock says jokingly. _If I haven't gone insane already _he adds to himself.

* * *

><p>Sherlock avoids hurting John in any way. He is careful not to let him knock against the wall as he takes him room to room. Even though he knows John only feels a small amount of pain when he is struck by proton energy, Sherlock keeps him out of harm's way. There are times when he must use John as a deflector. He feels horrible when he does.<p>

John always looks at him to say, "Its fine. You gotta do what you gotta do."

John feels he is overreacting. He is here for that purpose. He only has a few uses. Sherlock may as well use him.

But Sherlock can't stand the sight of burn marks on John's sweater. And though John tries to hide it, Sherlock always sees when he cringes in pain. It bothers him more than he thinks it should.

Sherlock knows his mental capacities are impaired. He knows he should not be so affected. He knows he is being a little ridiculous.

But then, isn't what having friend does?

* * *

><p><em>Focus, <em>he tells himself, _Get through the test room. _

He turns his attention back to the current puzzle.

"So, in order to open this door, I must create a portal that will send the proton energy in that direction. Then of course..." he trails off.

Through a gap in the wall he sees something. It's writing. He squints to see it better. Graffiti, eerily written on the walls. He can see drawings of weighted companions, warnings, lies.

Worry fills his stomach. _Something is not right. Something is going to happen to John. _

He suspects he is supposed to become attached to John. He suspects it's all a part of the test, a part of what MORiARTY has planned.

John is listening intently, nodding in agreement. He looks slightly concerned as Sherlock stops.

He raises an eyebrow as if to ask "Problem?"

Sherlock shakes his head to clear it.

"Sorry. As I was saying..."

* * *

><p>They reach the end of test room 17.<p>

"You did it! The weighted companion John certainly brought you good luck," MORiARTY states.

Sherlock and John share a look of victory. _We've done it! _Sherlock has not felt quite as successful before now.

"However," the mechanical voice continues, "it cannot accompany you for the rest of the test and must, unfortunately, be euthanized. Please escort your companion cube to the Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerator."

The expression on Sherlock's face freezes and his eyes are distance. His heart freezes in his chest and his stomach seems to drop.

"No," he whispers.

John glances at him worriedly, his mouth pulled down to a frown. But Sherlock won't make eye contact with him.

This is what he's feared. He should have expected this.

A large round apparatus sits on the floor in front of them. The top opens up, revealing a deep fiery abyss.

What he's been told to do sinks in. His new friend. He must kill his friend.

He lets John down carefully and crosses his arms. _There must be another way. _

"No!" Sherlock cries. He throws his head back and stares defiantly at MORiARTY's security camera. "I won't do it!"

"Rest assured that an independent panel of ethicists has absolved the Enrichment Center, Aperture Science employees, and all test subjects for all moral responsibility for the companion John euthanizing process," MORiARTY reassures.

"I don't care about moral responsibility!" He snaps, insulted.

Something touches Sherlock's leg. He looks down and sees John gripping his leg. He's terrified. He crouches down and sits next to John, placing his hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

_I will not incinerate you John, _he says to himself.

John looks at Sherlock, with an expression of sadness. He knows what is coming, it is inevitable. And he has accepted his fate.

He is only a prop; a necessary tool for completing the task. And now Sherlock has no need of him.

Sherlock is frowning in determination, fighting back in any way he can.

"While it has been a faithful companion, your companion John cannot accompany you through the rest of the test. If it could talk - and the Enrichment Center takes this opportunity to remind you that it cannot - it would tell you to go on without it because it would rather die in a fire than become a burden to you."

Sherlock throws his arms around John and clutches him tightly.

"Is it true?" he asks. His voice is full emotion and his eyes glisten with tears.

John hesitates before nodding slowly. He smiles sadly.

"No," Sherlock protests weakly, hanging his head in despair. He cannot do this. He cannot murder his companion. John is the only person he cares for in the world. The only person he knows.

"Although the euthanizing process is remarkably painful, 8 out of 10 Aperture Science engineers believe that the companion John is most likely incapable of feeling much pain."

Sherlock lets out a sob. John touches his face with his hand. He looks up. John nods to say "It's alright."

"The companion John cannot continue through the testing. State and local statutory regulations prohibit it from simply remaining here, alone and companionless. You must euthanize it."

Sherlock swallows the lump in his throat. He must do this. He cannot sit here forever. He stands up shakily, points the portal gun at John, and lifts him over the incinerator. He holds him over the incinerator, unable to release him.

"I don't blame you," John mouths.

And then he falls to his death. Sherlock cries out and releases the breath he'd been holding. He turns away from the incinerator, grasping at his head.

_He's gone._

"You euthanized your faithful companion John more quickly than any test subject on record. Congratulations," MORiARTY states gleefully.

Sherlock kneels on the floor sobbing.

_He's gone._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did I really just write this? <strong>

**Saw some awesome art last week and couldn't get this out of my head. You can thank y0do for the fanart (he's great you should check out his work). **

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think.**

**-Allie**


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

There is a great force pulling on him, desperately dragging him to the reaches of space. With all the strength he has built up through endless testing, he clings to MORiARTY.

Logically, Sherlock knows the vacuum of space should be crushing him and he's surprised he wasn't immediately crushed.

He can't breathe, he's losing his grip. _I'm dead. Or dying. _

Yet, Sherlock does not worry about dying. It's a relief to finally leave this world of endless puzzles and mazes. Never knowing who he really is, what life really is.

There's also great satisfaction in finally ending MORiARTY, who endlessly tormented him for years.

The image of the weighted companion John flashes through his memory. _John._

Yes, it's very satisfying to rid the world of MORiARTY.

Sherlock was not surprised at MORiARTY's betrayal. He should have seen it coming sooner. MORiARTY was only trying to get control of the Aperture testing facilities, to get rid of MyCROFT, the proper, working computer core, and he used Sherlock to do it.

Sherlock now understands that MyCROFT was on his side the entire time, that he should have trusted him, not pushed him away because he was overprotective.

It's too late now. His hands lose what little grip they had, he begins to slip away. _I'm dead. This is it._

Suddenly, a great metal claw grabs hold of him, yanking him back into the safety of the earth, away from the portal to the moon.

_MyCROFT. _

He loses consciousness.

* * *

><p>The floor is cold beneath him. Slowly, Sherlock stirs and opens his eyes.<p>

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" a mechanical voice exclaims.

Feeling confused and disoriented, Sherlock sits up and looks around. MyCROFT is in his rightful place as computer core and, if it were possible for computers to do so, is watching him anxiously.

Sherlock doesn't respond.

_Shock, _he thinks.

He almost can't comprehend what is happening. _Is it over? Or is this just another trick? _

Sherlock doesn't think he'll trust anyone. Not after what he's been through.

MyCROFT continues to speak to him, but he doesn't pay close attention to what he is saying. However, one phrase captures his attention.

"…So I've decided to let you go."

Sherlock's eyes snap to the computer core in front of him. "What?" he asks harshly, more so than he intended.

MyCROFT sighs, or does the closest thing to sighing that a machine can do, and carefully explains himself a second time.

"I kept you here, in the Aperture facilities in an effort to protect you, but now I understand that I only compounded the problem. That was unfair to you. MORiARTY is gone now, so I've decided to let you go.

"You're too much trouble anyway," he adds flippantly.

Sherlock's brow furrows as he comprehends what he's been told. At first, he can't believe it. For too long Sherlock has battled through testing rooms, being held like a captive, never really knowing the outside world. MyCROFT isn't just going to let him go, is he?

Other concerns pop into his mind. What will he do in the real world?

He hardly knows himself. How can he function outside, in the real world? He doesn't remember his old life or family or friends.

He feels an uncomfortable pang as he remembers John.

He knows John. Or knew him.

With a grunt, he pulls himself up to standing.

Carefully, Sherlock responds with, "Thank you."

"Goodbye Sherlock Holmes," MyCROFT replies.

The ground beneath him begins to rise. He's on the elevator.

As the he reaches the eye level of the core in front of him, Sherlock feels a rush of… emotion? He isn't sure, he hasn't experienced much emotion before. He pins one of them to be gratitude. The other feelings feel similar to those he experienced with his weighted companion John._ Friendship. Attachment._

MyCROFT has been there to help him, even when MORiARTY had convinced Sherlock he was against him. Sherlock almost… enjoyed spending time with him when they worked together to defeat MORiARTY.

Slowly, the computer core is no longer in sight. The elevator continues upward.

As the next floor comes in sight, a small amount of panic rises in Sherlock's chest. Droids line the surrounding area, prepared to fire at him. Sherlock braces himself, regretting his hope in leaving without a struggle.

But the androids never strike. They pause, as if confused. Suddenly, they begin to play music.

Sherlock's stance relaxes and he stares at them, almost uncomprehending.

The elevator continues upward. The next floor reveals hundreds of the same droids. Music floats through the air, serenading him. They're all singing to him. Like a goodbye.

He doesn't know how to respond. It's all too surreal.

Finally, the floor beneath him stops. There's a short narrow passageway and a door. With great care, Sherlock steps forward and slowly opens the door.

Nothing stops him.

Sunlight, bright and warm, shines around him. He blinks at the sudden brightness. He's in a field, surrounded by wheat. His gaze goes to the sky. It's blue and clear and… beautiful.

Sherlock is filled with exhilaration, ecstasy.

_I'm free._

He's finally free.

He takes a deep breath, soaking in the new world around him.

From behind, there's a sudden metal clanging. Sherlock turns around quickly, facing the small metal shack he just exited, tensing up, still concerned for his new found freedom.

The door is thrown open and a small man is thrown out.

Sherlock stares in disbelief at what he sees.

It's John.

It's the same blond little man who accompanied him through the test room. He holds himself with the same military air. His face has the same light aging. He's wearing the same grey sweater, the one with the heart in the middle. Though it looks scorched. _The incinerator. _

John struggles to his feet. _He can move on his own. _Sherlock staggers forward, the weight of feelings overcoming him. Guilt, relief, love.

"John," he whispers.

The man looks up at him, all confusion leaving his face when he sees Sherlock. A smile breaks out across his face.

Sherlock rushes forward, throws his arms around him, and to his own surprise, begins to sob with relief.

_My faithful companion._ He's back. He can face what's ahead with John. _My one friend in the world. _

Together they sink back down to the ground, embracing each other.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry John!" he cries, "I didn't want to!" All his regrets come, spilling out of his mouth. He grasps the the material of John's jumper, holding on to it ast tightly as he can. _Never again. _

John doesn't stop smiling as he comfortingly strokes Sherlock's back. He can do little else. He's alive and with the one man he trusts in the world.

"John, I- I won't ever-"

He's interrupted before he can finish. "It's alright Sherlock. I'm here."

It's a voice he hasn't heard before. Yet... it feels familiar. Sherlock freezes. He pulls back, looking at his friend. _Can he speak?_

The already huge grin on John's face becomes wider.

"I'm here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There. I gave you a happy ending. Do you feel better now? <strong>

**I never intended to write this, but after a few suggestions for an epilogue similar to the ending of Portal 2, I decided to give you one. **

**I decided to swap the roles of Wheatley and GLaDOS (and thus MyCROFT and MORiARTY) because I couldn't see MORiARTY letting Sherlock go. Hope that didn't confuse you too much. **

**Enjoy! Let me know what you think! **

**-Allie**


End file.
